Chapter 90
This is the 90th episode of unORDINARY. Summary Seraphina was waiting anxiously. She began to recall her interaction with Doctor Darren. He informed her that the unknown substance injected , was not leaving her system . He also exclaimed that it was beyond his knowledge and he had sent her results to Wellston Hospital for further examinations. Keon arrives at Wellston Private High school with Nadia by his side. He admires the school and comments that it was quite similar to what he had imagined.Then, Nadia questions if it was his first time here. She continues that during her last visit, she was assigned to interrogate Seraphina and the headmaster wasn't too compliant. Keon comments that a mid-tier such as herself doesn't demand any presence and that the headmaster saw her as a nuisance. He also states that with him around, it would be difficult for the headmaster to dodge questions. Nadia was quite unsure and asks if Keon could handle Seraphina, in case things go South . Keon sharply replies, asking if she was questioning his capabilities. She replies in shock that she just wanted to reassure herself as she was nervous from her last visit. Keon reminds her that it was just a simple interview and he had handled far more dangerous cases then the present case. He states that dealing with "delinquent children" was his expertise .Nadia replies nervously that she had read about the work he did in New Bostin few years back and the boy involved was wild and uncontrollable,but extremely powerful. She further questions Keon how he had fixed him. He replies that it was simple. Meanwhile, the invisible netted barrier activates alerting Keene of their presence. Doctor Darren asks him, if it was anyone they had to worry about. Keene replies that he doesn't think so , but the person who had entered was pretty strong and he was going to greet them very quickly. Keon tells Nadia that high-tiers may seem invincible but still they have their weakness. He points to his mind, indicating that the mind is the root of all our actions. He asks rhetorically what good strength would be, without any motivation to use it. He also says that he found the boy's biggest insecurity and exploited it. He also states that it made no difference how strong he is then and that nobody can defend against something like that. Keene arrives greeting them and asked what business they had in the school today. Keon reaches for his pocket and pulls out his identity, stating that he was sent on behalf of the authorities and they were sent to ask Seraphina several questions regarding her suspension. Keene asks to confirm that they made an appointment with the head master. Keon replies that he is aware of their arrival. Keene leads them towards the office. Nadia calls out Seraphina, while she thinks it was annoying that she was suspended and interrogated due to reading a measly book.Nadia continues that Seraphina would be asked a series of questions and that she had to answer truthfully to avoid any penalties. Seraphina notices that they even brought the lie-detector lady back. Keon questions Seraphina what she had done during her suspension. She replies that her mother had given her endless amount of work and study material . Her mother had told her to reflect on her actions. He further asks her what came of it. She replied that she doesn't plan on reading anything illegal soon. She further replies that it was a shame that one book got her suspended for the entire month. He replies that he couldn't argue with her statement and mentions that she had returned to Wellston a week early. He asks her reasoning for the same. She replies calmly that she missed the environment of the school and that she was burning out from all the work. So, she asked her mother to send her back early, and she did. He then asks that her mother had allowed her to leave " just like that". She replies that they came into an agreement. He looked at her suspiciously. He then states that she was not allowed on campus during her punishment including the dormitories and questions her where she was staying and what she was doing. Seraphina clenches her hands. Her main goal was to steer the topic away from John to prevent him being trapped like her. She also thinks that it won't be easy to fool Keon as she had fooled Nadia last time. She then narrates her incident of being attacked by a group of strangers. She mentions that they tried to abduct her and they stripped her ability in the process. This shocks Keon and he questions what did she mean by that.She replies that as of last week,she was unable to activate her ability. Keon refuses to believe her but Nadia states that she is telling the truth. Seraphina continues that they had weakened her initially and through that they managed to inject her with a syringe. Keon then asks her the location of the attack and informs Nadia to remind him to file this incident. Seraphina replies , it occurred in Wellston center , right next to cafe Woaba Boba. He then proceeds to ask her the appearances of her abductors. She replies that she was unable to recall as it had happened so fast.He then questions her , where did she run off to after she had escaped them. She replies that she went to a friend's. Keon presses her asking her friends name. She replies defensively that how was it relevant to anything. He cuts her mid-sentence and shouts at her that it was his decision to decide that.He questions her sternly, who's place she ran off to. She replies that she went to her friend who lives off campus. Keon slams on the table impatiently and shouts that he asked for her friend's name , not the location. He also shouts out what she is hiding from him. The head master intervenes and reminds him that he was a professional and he would not be able to tolerate such behavior. He also states that he had to treat his students with respect. Keon apologizes. The head master reassures Seraphina that it's safe to tell who it is. She replies that her friend's name is John. This shocks Keon. He recalls that the kid he dealt with two years ago had enrolled in this school. He rapidly questions why she was keeping his name from him and whether this friend of hers has any connection with Unordinary . He also asks her whether he had read it and if they had discussed about it. Nadia adds on that a silence means yes. Seraphina panics and refuses. But Nadia says that Seraphina told a lie. Keon asks her if her friend agrees with Unordinary's philosophy. She replies that she can't speak for him. He further questions her what about her. She remains silent. He asks her again if she is open to Unordinary's ideas. She panics and replies the negative. But Nadia replies that she had lied again. Seraphina ,herself is shocked , hearing her reply. Keon states that it was an interesting turn of events and they got what they came for. He dismisses her and informs her that he and the head master would decide what they would do with her next. Chapter Poll Results Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Secrets Arc